


Eagle Bearer or Heart Bearer

by HarukaHamato



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Cult of Kosmos (Assassin's Creed), Daddy Issues, F/F, F/M, Kassandra is Deimos (Assassin's Creed), M/M, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Mommy Issues, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Relationship Advice, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Swearing, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaHamato/pseuds/HarukaHamato
Summary: 'The rules of fair play don't apply in love and war' a statment which certainly applied to certained Eagle bearing misthios





	1. Guide of Sorts

This will serve as a sort of guide as how somethings will be played out in the story, just so no one's confused about a few canonical things I'll be changing as well as the writing in general.

*Kassandra is Deimos and Alexios is the 'canon' character, I changed this since for my story it only works with Alexios as a mercenary, though the story is written after the main story has ended

*The story follows the best ending of the game where everyone survives and is happily together

*Alexios is 27 and Kassandra is 20, it's generally accepted their ages to be mid to late 20's so I wanted to keep that pretty much the same

*I like how Alexios' voice actor says _maláka_....a lot

*Brasidas has a niece, which would be you(reader)

*I'll be posting every weekend, most likely Saturdays unless I say otherwise, which usually means a combination of work and my personal life has gotten in the way

*I might write another story with Kassandra as the canon character in a future story and her as the love interest or Alexios(Deimos) as the love interest, but that's getting ahead of myself

*I'm not a hundred percent sure how long this will be but I already have most of the story details jotted down and I'm sure of where I want it to end

Thanks for reading in advance, and the first chapter will be up by this weekend

-Kiani


	2. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I basically spent most of the week researching and double checking sources for what life was like in ancient Greece, since the game takes many liberties I did as well, such as the reader's parent's lived together which didn't happen in those times, but if I have any other inconsistencies with history feel fred to point them out, and I hope you enjoy the first chapter! It's on the shorter side since I didn't want to make it a complete exposition dump, next weekend will be a longer one.

> _Deafening screams_.

Battle cries and expletives of agony mixing in to one almost seamless symphony. The humid air becoming tainted by a bitter pungence. It almost distracted from the pellets of water hitting their faces and seeping in to early every crevice of their armour, the metal and leather doing little more than causing what most of them knew would be sores, some already having old ones reopened.

_Marching on._

Pushing each other forward while attempting to keep both feet on the ground themselves they continued their ascent. The gritty, slick earth and stones becoming harder to discern between jutting bones to calloused feet. Still they continued, soon well acquainted with the harsh liquid iron stinging the back of their throats. Even as their brethern fell beside them, now wasn't a time for mourning, but vengence.

_Ferocity_

A steady rhythm of shields clashing stayed on tempo with the thunderous skies, the storm beating on them so mercilessly one would think _Zeus_ himself had joined the battle and desperate to snuff out the opposing sides. Neither side relented to each other nor whatever deity chose to make themselves known. With the winds piercing almost as sharp as spears they persisted. Soldiers dropping faster than the rain. It seemed as though no one would come out victorious one quick glance and anyone could see this fight was nearing a stand still, men looking around trying to make sense of the chaos as if, if they squinted hard enough through the surrounding fog there may be an answer. Just as men prepared to flee...

~

"Bang! The Athenian general's helm was knocked to the dirt the rest of his limp unconscious frame hitting the ground with a pitiful thud, thanks to the great Brasidas!" The raven-haired soldier gave hearty laugh, tossing you in to the air, smiling at your giggling fit, staying mindful of where scrawny knees were aimed as you landed across his lap. Cradling you more closely to his chest, his rough fingers flitted around and over your rib cage causing another eruption of laughs to spill from both of your lips, this time kicks and fruitless retaliation came from you as you attempted to squirm out from his grasp." Your _mater _is feeding you right. Soon enough you'll be joining the ranks along side your uncle!"

Wriggling out from under his onslaught after prying his hands away from your midsection, you quickly clambered over his shoulder, nearly taking a face first dive in to the fortitude of pillows surrounding the two of you at his back side. You gripped on to his chest plate near his shoulders to steady yourself as you balanced on the hoards of pillows beneath you, it did little to add to your height, seeing just a few inches over your uncle's head. Changing your hold on his broad shoulders, you moved your own arm across his neck, barely able to reach around to his other shoulder, your other hand coming up to grip your wrist. You began to pull as hard as you could, putting as much pressure as your tiny stature could manage on his throat." Athenian scum are no match for the legendary Y/N, neither are you uncle!"

Dramatic coughs and choking echoed throughout the room, eminating from Brasidas's throat as he 'struggled' against your hold to gasp for air. A soft yet intentional cough cut through the rough housing." If you warriors are done making a mess of the place, Melina is about ready for bed," releasing your uncle almost immediately, bare feet sprinted quickly to the other side of the room, this time your arms came up a lot more gently around your _mater's _protruding stomach, gazing up at her smiling face as well as the full bundle in her arms," do you want to help put your sister and brother to sleep?"

Nodding excitedly, you tugged down on your violet tunic, loosening it from where it had bunched up around your waist from the horseplay." Traitor." Brasidas teased as he stood and stepped out of the the makeshift fort." Guess you're getting to old for story time with your dear uncle."

"Never!" You released your _mater , _clinging on to said uncle's leg, receiving a chuckle and a large hand ruffling your hair, effectively making your braid looser." You can finish your story with me and Melina. Pleeeeaase?"

Both adults smiled down at you." Next time lamb," Brasidas affectionately pat the top of your head," it's about time your _pater _and I get going anyway. I'll bring even better stories for you when we get back."

Though disappointment settled on your features, you nodded, letting go of your uncle's leg you headed out of the room, your family following behind you." She's really going to enlist if you're not careful." You heard your _mater _speak to her brother-in-law.

This earned a chuckle from said warrior." As if Klaus would ever let her near the battlefield, much less a spear."

Nearing the doorway to the estate the other warrior made his entrance from the confines of his study, securing the guard on his right forearm as he did so." Our horses have been prepared, as well as the supply cart, are you ready?" His looming voice filling the now silent room.

Brasidas nodded." Indeed brother," turning his elbows inward and planting them on the small of his back, he leaned back until there was an audible crack," my ass is already sore from just thinking about the ride there." Straightening himself out he bent forward this time, swooping you up in to his arms." Promise me you won't get any older while I'm away, my heart won't be able to handle it." 

Small hands laced in to the scruffy black hairs on your uncle's chin." You'll be back before then. Right?"

Sighing Brasidas pulled you fully against his chest, soothing over your back, your own hands coming around his neck and fiddling with the short braid there, giving an affectionate tug." It'll be some time, but your _pater _and I will be back before you now it, so don't blink now."

"_Antío_ uncle Da." After squeezing him a few moments longer he set you down on your feet. Turning to the General in the room, the corner of your lips stretched almost a bit too tightly across your face." _Antío pater."_

Bringing his hand up, it hesitantly lingered over your head before coming to settle on your shoulder, giving it a light squeeze."_Antío _daughter, listen to your _mater _and don't stay out late." Nodding stiffly you watched as he turned to your _mater, _drawing her closer, coming in the rest of the way as to not disturb the drowsy baby in her arms." My Euphrosyne, my thoughts will be of you every time I march on to the battlefield at sunrise and before I lay down at sunset, I'll return to all of you the moment I am able." He gave her a light peck on her lips then did the same to Melina's forehead.

"I await your return my love," your _mater _responded, leaning in to the affectionate touch," and it had better be before Theodoros arrives, I can barely keep up with these two." She ran the fingers of her free hand through the unruly hair slipping out of your braid before pulling away to fully hold your sister.

"I wouldn't miss it for any war." The general spoke as he ghosted his hand over her rounded stomach, as if it were a precious gem that would crumble at his mere touch. With that both soldiers exited the estate, toward the horses in the front yard. Brasidas mounted an ashy brown stallion slapping the reins, the horse trotting ahead taking the lead on the dirt road, turning back one last time he waved back until his silhouette was no longer visible. His brother giving a nod as he swung his leg over his own coal black steed, the hitched wooden cart rattling as they followed the other horse.

Once neither of them could be seen through the dark sky your _mater _closed the front door." Come little one," she held out a hand, supporting Melina against her bosom with her other arm underneath her frail form. You took the outstretched palm immediately and followed her deeper in to the home, walking across the cold tile floors then the rough grounds of the courtyard, arriving on the other side of the house the both of you rounded the corner to what was your room with your mother's bed added against the other side of the wall," Melina's already fast asleep, she should sleep through the night." You jumped on to the bed for a better vantage point as she sat down on the edge of it, peering down at the tiny being, curly eye lashes brushing over rosy cheeks as her chest rose and fell evenly." Now you should be in your own bed." She smiled at you.

"Just a little bit longer, I wanna watch over her." Despite your plea a yawn escaped past your lips, the full day of rough housing and training showing it's affects.

Your _mater _placed down Melina on the bed, keeping her on the side closest to the wall." Tomorrow darling," she cushioned pillows around the baby before standing, this time bringing you in to her arms. Walking over to the other side of the room she dispensed you on to your own smaller bed, laying you on your back as you looked up at her through weary eyes, already missing her warmth you reached out towards you, only for her to coo at you while setting your arms back on to the mattress ," good night Y/N, I love you."

"I love you more _mater._" You said as your consciousness gave in to the void of dreams.

~ ~

An abrupt slam pulled you out of the memory nearly out of your seat as well, quickly dropping the parchment in your hands amongst the others on the desk, fortunately it folded half way as it landed, along with the reed pen in your other hand. You watched silently as the figure in the door way squinted in your direction before landing on your face, tension leaving their shoulders.

"Oh it's you." Came your pater's voice as he lowered the oil lamp in his hand." Why are you up so early?"

When the beating in your chest finally quieted enough for you to think you replied." I was seeing Melina off, then I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd read a bit." E/C eyes glanced over at another scroll, this one much more worn and the stamp cracked and chipped, the picture on it differing from your family's own crest. Your stomach clenched remembering the day the letter arrived and the sinking feeling you felt when you saw it was the king's seal instead of your uncle's.

Out of the corner of your eye you see your _pater's _form slouch over for the briefest moment then stood straight again." I'll be heading out myself too, make sure you collect all of your things before you leave, Melina and the guards will be awaiting your arrival I've sent the letter with her. The _misthios _will be here to collect you in a few hours, make sure you have everything ready before you leave. _Antío."_

_ "Antío pater." _You called out to his retreating form, only exhaling completely when his foot falls faded down the hall. Acting quickly again you completed folded the tampered papryus and grabbed the hardened wax seal, tethering it to the edge of it with a sting then set the writing reed in it's proper stand. Your hands shaking the whole time, even as you stood with said parchment in your hand being even more gentle with the oil lamp in the other. The adrenaline in your system hardly wavering as you left the study and made your way across the courtyard, the whipping winds doing little to cool your skin but stung your eyes and threaten to put out the small lamp in your hand as you shielded it. Stuffy air filled your lungs as you crossed the corridor in to the next hall and turned in to your bedroom which felt even hotter. Sparing a sideways glance at your sister's unmade bed a small smile spread upon your lips having told her numerous times the day before to fix it before she left, recieving 'I will' in response as she inevitably returned her attention on to her dolls. Climbing in to your own bed you didn't bother pulling back the sheets, still much too warm despite the window being open. You blew out the lamp as well as the candle that had significantly melted down at your bedside, letting the moon light flood in across the colored tiles of the floor, setting the dried sheepskin beside them, the seal jostling a bit as if trying to detach itself. Your heart skipping several more beats as it did so, dreading the thought of returning to your _pater's _study to fetch another one. Sighing you curled up on your side, opting to face the wall rather than the traitorous pamphlet, shutting your eyes in silent prayer that sleep would take you, but try as you might your prayers went unanswered or _Hypnos_ simply didn't care to hear them. After what felt like an eternity of never ending thoughts about tomorrow's events and your life from then on you gave up on getting any respite. You felt as if you still had energy to burn off anyway, rolling on to your other side you sat up, your feet hanging over the side of the mattress as you reached around the nightstand, blindly feeling around until your fingertips brushed against matches. Picking up one you struck it a few times against a scratch paper until it sparked and a small flame lit the tip, steadily you brought it down to the wick, putting out the match once the fire caught.

Once again you picked up the oil lamp, a spare match as well as the parchment, and stood from the bed, walking back in to the courtyard, after a gust of wind extinguished the flame, you set the lamp down on one of the benches with the letter a little ways away from it before facing the vacant lot. In the nearest corner stood a stand littered with few weapons, you picked up a spear, hands running over the familiar wood as you steadied yourself, keeping your stance balanced and slightly lower before springing forward and stabbing then slashing diagonally across and imaginary enemy, releasing short grunts as you heaved the lengthy weapon. You jumped back and held the spear out long ways as if dodging then blocking an oncoming attack, swiftly turning on your heels and jutting the sharpened tip out towards your 'enemy's' midsection, the sudden movement throwing you off your balance, causing you to stumble backwards, catching yourself before you hit the dirt. You paused, taking deep breaths to replenish your lungs as well as rest your arms a moment, just as you looked down at the spear, trying to remember the last time you had practiced a deep unfamiliar voice interrupted you.

"Not bad. Stance could use some work." Startled you aimed the spear to where the voice had eminated, finding a broad figure crouching on the roof top, face and body obscured in the shadows of the moon light. This action coaxed a chuckle from the intruder." Now that's Spartan hospitality." You clenched the spear tighter as you watched the man jumped down with the grace of a cat on to the floor, dusting himself as he stood to full height, towering over you in a way that you almost felt like a child again. Removing his hood you could now make out some of the chisled features of his face, but all you could focus on were those almost golden eyes." I'm Alexios."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So any and all comments are welcome, and thanks to those who left kudos!^^ Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and are ready for more, honestly had to resist releasing this one early just because I'm so excited to write for this fandom. Now the official meeting between you and Alexios will happen next chapter, I just wanted to lay most of the back drop for the story beforw starting the character interactions, anyways I'll see you all next week, thanks my Malakas!


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wild Eagle Bearer himself has appeared!

"Uh, _chaire _I'm Alexios, the Eagle Bearer," the _misthios _reintroduced himself as if there wasn't a finely sharpened blade aimed at his throat, his eyes, those glowing orbs, didn't so much as linger on the weapon, choosing to focus themselves as well as his curiosity on your own face," Y/N, yes?"

You squinted, though your sight already been adjusted to the night sky making it easy to focus on his features. He had a strong jaw line covered in stubble which expanded over his cheeks, around full slightly pink lips and stopped under a broad nose which led up to those eyes, getting a clearer look at them you saw they were slightly sunken in most likely due to the high, protruding cheekbones under them.

The question lingered in the palpable air as both your eyes rested on his continuing to bore in to each other's. At least you tried to convey that you had some control over the situation, though the way he stood there, arms crossed unfazed at the weapon one strike away from plunging in to his jugular, made you rethink how truly intimidating you looked. Apparently not very as the corner of his lips tilted upward in a smirk." What's your business here?" You question after remembering how to use your voice, which wavered ever so slightly, you clenched your spear, the sweat on your clamy hands working against you.

"I'm mean no harm," Unfolding his arms, Alexios held them up as if surrendering but you found tgat scenario almost laughable," I'm looking for Y/N, I've come to escort her." Reaching one hand down slowly, your eyes flickering back and forth to track it's movement as well as make sure his other hand stayed in it's place. From his satchel at his side he produced a parchment with an immediately recognizeable seal hanging from it. As he held it out to you, your stance became a little less tense, standing up straight and holding your spear at your side in one hand, you took the letter with the other. Trying not to think about how warm his fingers were on this particularly chilly night as they brushed against each other.

Upon unfolding it and reading it over you found not only was it specifically addressed to 'The Eagle Bearer', but came with a recommendation from Brasidas of Sparta. Your chest clenched though it felt as if the air had been knocked out of you as you continued to read. Eyes skimming over and over the same sentences, hands trembling lightly. So many things stuck out it was hard to keep track of one thought. '_Commendable warrior_' '_brought many victories to Sparta' 'one of the most trustwhorthy men to fight alongside' _. It wasn't hard to miss your uncle's penmanship as he praised the _misthios, _his seal stamped to the end of it." You knew Brasidas." You stated in a low voice unsure if he had even heard you until he responded.

Looking up at him you saw those golden orbs almost shifted a shade darker and they were down cast, taking interest in one of the many dead leaves that littered the ground. The distraught plaguing his face apparent, a few more beats of silence passed again, his eyes flickered back up to your own, you nearly choked on a breath. His features hardened at realizing you had been watching the whole time he was in deep thought, becoming a mask, his arms crossing over his chest again." I did, he was a fine warrior an even greater man. I suppose he had mentioned my name in his social circles, keeps me busy and the drachemae coming in." At the last part of his sentence, a smile quirked up on his lips, his attempt to lighten the atmosphere didn't go unnoticed, though it didn't have it's intended effect which he picked up on." You knew him too?" Alexios asked though he didn't seemed surprised at the fact, he wouldn't have been hired for the job otherwise, it was more that it seemed to affect you so personally.

"He was my uncle." It was your turn to foreign interest in the dirt floor, not wanting to see that same look that everyone gave you to this day whenever you set foot outside your house or ventured in to the agora. Looks of pity followed by hushed voices as if that would save you the embarrassment. You waited for the inevitable speech, you had all variations of it memorized from _'I'm so sorry'_ to_ 'I know what you're going through'. _It wasn't that they weren't appreciated, you just wished they'd stopped seeing you as some scared lost child.

"You must be proud." At first you thought you had misheard him or that you had missed part of his sentence.

"Uh...what?" You said lamely your brain tried to remember how words worked. Having been prepared with the usual '_I'm fine, thank you_' and hoped to carry on pass this conversation. Looking back up at him his expression was one of bittersweetness, the smile, while filled with sorrow there was also understanding there, rather than innate sympathy.

"You must be proud." Alexios repeated himself, his tone almost fond." I hadn't known him long but in this line of work," he gestured vaguely to himself as casually as one might say what they were having for dinner," you learn to read people quickly, he didn't just care for Sparta's victory, he wanted to protect those he was leaving behind. He was noble."

After picking your jaw off the floor you nodded." I am." Was all you could manage, still letting his words sink in, trying to figure out how this seemingly random _misthios _could pin down your thoughts.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Now his smile shifted in to a smirk, the question coy and most likely due to how you looked like you had been caught off guard by his question.

"You really do have a talent for reading people." You avoided answering, though something made you doubt the subject would be dropped that simply. Folding the letter you were handed you returned it to it's original recipient.

"It's pretty easy when your not exactly hiding your emotions." Now he was definitely taunting you, but it wasn't malicious, more so trying to playfully get a rise out of you." So tell me, are you always this easily startled?"

Your hand was beginning to chafe on the handle of the spear, no doubt blisters will be there later that day." I imagine there are few people startled in your presence." The chuckle you garnered from the large man made the corner of your lips curl in to a small smile." I suppose it's the way you say it," you continue when he's paying attention again," no one's ever described him that way. It's," hesitating you mentally searched for the right word," sweet." You settled on, almost immediately regretting it as the smirk settled more prominently over the _misthios' _mouth." We should be departing-getting ready to depart." Turning on your heels you weren't going to further embarrass yourself by letting him see just how flustered you were. Finally ridding yourself of the spear, setting back on the stand, you covertly rub your clamy palms against your _peplos_ before picking up your own parchment from the bench. You inhaled deeply as you faced the man again, thrusting it out at him.

Alexios took the papyrus, untying the seal he began reading over the forged document, silently while your ribcage grew sore from trying to keeping your hammering heart from leaping from your chest." The front lines," it was almost as if your heart decided to change it's escape route and tried to climb up your throat as he spoke, looking up at you," thought your _pater _would've wanted you escorted to a safe house, though from what I heard the River Camp could use all the help they could get." He tucked the parchment in to his satchel." My horse is out front, meet me there." A sharp squawking pierced through the air, both of your attention turned towards an eagle that rest near the _misthios _original position on the roof." Someone's getting impatient," while his hands settled on his hips you could hear nothing but affection aimed at the bird," I'll be waiting." He said over his shoulder before jumping an almost inhuman height, catching himself on a column and hauling hinself up on to the roof, small grunts leaving his lips as he joined the bird, the pair disappearing over the other side of the raised tile.

After taking a much needed steadying breath you exit the courtyard, though in less extravagant fashion. Finding your way through house with ease, once in your room, you reach under your bed to pull out a large sack, heaving it out on to the bed, the contents within clanking against each other loudly as it was jostled, you hoisted the straps over your shoulder, almost collapsing as it threw off your balance. Gripping the strap you tugged it up to sit more comfortably on your shoulder. You hobbled down the hall, trying your best to ease the bag handles digging in to your skin. Crossing the corridor of the front door, you were thrust in to the cool air again. As Alexios had said he stood there with a stallion with different shades of brown running across his fur, petting the eagle now perched on his forearm, looking up as you approached.

"That seems excessive," he nodded towards the bag you struggled with," then again, Spartans are serious about their armour." Moving in sync, he reached out his arm that the eagle had taken residence on, the bird flying off to who knows where though it didn't seem to concern his owner. Speaking of whom, took the straps of your luggage, pulling it off your shoulder as you awkwardly attempted to at least meet him halfway by holding it up, however his warm fingers brushed against your skin despite your efforts, goosebumps trailing after his touch.

"Thank you." You watched as he hitched it to the side of his horse's saddle, a bit worried the load would be too heavy but the stallion showed no sign of strain even as the Eagle Bearer jumped up and swung one leg over his back, seating himself in the front of the saddle. Once he settled himself he extended his arm out towards you again.

As if sensing your relcutance he spoke." Phobos can handle a lot more than it would seem," he retracted his arm to stroke at his free flowing mane," we'll need to make a few stops to let him rest though, we'll make it to Arkadia in two or three days." Holding out his arm again this time you took it, grabbing on to his wrist as he hoisted you up and behind him. Your tunic made it a bit difficult to fully straddle the animal but you managed, it was then you noticed a second sack on the other side of Phobos, most likely a small set up to make camp." You might want to hang on, the road will be rough." You didn't pick up on an ulterior motives in his tone, hesitantly you leaned forward until your chest was against his back, wrapping your arms around high on his waist, your cheeks feeling as warm as your arms that brushed against his owns. Alexios looked over at his shoulder." Are you ready?"

Taking a look back on the house you had spent your whole life within, trying to memorize every little detail about it and the memories in it's walls before settling back against the man in your arms." I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was posted late, sorry about that, I had a rough time editing this chapter and might consider looking for a beta. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and I appreciate all the kudos! Seriously thank you guys and a special thanks to Dragonborn236 for being the first commenter as well as giving me an extra push through some writers block! Hope you all enjoyed!


	4. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer one this time to make up for no post last weekend. This was just some charcacter interaction that I wanted to do rather than time skipping to them being at the military camp, next chapter I am very excited for as we start seeing familiar faces! Enjoy and I appreciate the kudos thank you so much^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've edited every chapter so none have a title, I feel like in later chapters the title will spoil the end so I'm just doing it by parts for now.

"May the gods give you their blessings." The Pythia opened her arms wide, her silk robes flourishing around her, the candles placed near her making her skin glow a brilliant hue. Even peaking from behind the slight crack in the door she looked like _Athena_ herself. Squinting harder you could make out the beaming smiles and looks of relief on your parent's faces. They embraced each other over the barely there bump over your _mater's _waistline, your _pater _cupping her face as he leaned down to give her a kiss that was nothing short of passionate, his fingers moving to thread themselves in the brunette curls framing her cheeks. Smiling in to the kiss she wholeheartedly responded with vigor of her own, her hands gripping the cape around his neck like her life depended on it. While their lips parted they stayed in each other's space, foreheads pressed together. Your eyes widened at the open display of affection, holding back a gasp, you glanced up at the Pythia only finding her smile still in place, her hands now clasped together in front of her as she watched the couple rejoice.

When your parents finally relinquished their hold enough to turn their attention back to the whole reason for the long travel to Delphi in the first place, keeping an arm around each other's lower back." Thank you priestess," your _pater _spoke," you really were our last hope."

" l have heard the same sentiment from many a man, General," said priestess responded, tone and expression becoming serious, you could see her brows knitting," heed my words, I wouldn't want your trip here to be all for not." Her words brought back the pain your backside experienced on the treck through Eastern Arkadia then Achaia on horseback and your stomach churned as it did during the few days you spent sailing to the port in Phokis.

At that your _mater's _expression sobered slightly while the general beside her hardly managed to contain his contentment." Of course oracle of Apollo, I'm grateful you were able to speak with us and give us your wise words." He essentially ended the conversation, and thus the visit. You were less than excited to return so soon, especially considering the weeks it took just to get here. 

As the adults began saying their goodbyes you rushed back to your original seat at the other end of the room, beside the basket that contained Melina, the guards at the doorway did little more than glance over their shoulders at the sound of pattering feet. Picking up the carved dolls on the bench beside you, you resumed playing with them as you had done when your _pater _told you to wait for them. Soon enough your parents emerged, though looking a lot less cuddly than before, looking up at them you saw your _mater's _gentle smile as she approached you, sitting beside you and holding you against her side.

"Sorry to keep you waiting little one." She said, stroking your arm." But we received...," hesitation was plain on her face as she tried to search for the right word," news," she half-heartedly settled on," from the Pythia. You and Melina will have a little brother." Her other hand rested on her stomach on the still unnoticeable protrusion.

"Theodoros?" It was more of a statment as you set aside one of your toys to place one hand alongside your _mater's, _knowing how much your _pater _loved and insisted on the name if they were to finally have a boy.

"Theodoros," the general answered, though turning your attention to him showed he was more saying it to himself as he stood with his hands on his hips, a distant look in his eyes, though he smiled he wasn't focusing on anything in particular," a fine name for a general."

~

The light filtered through your eyelids as they fluttered opened, your eyebrows creased as you tried to remember when you had closed them to begin with, you adjusted the position of your head to get more comfortable. Only to find the surface you were on was much too warm, covered in leather and some other type of scratchy cloth and...was that skin under your fingertips?

"I see someone had a nice nap." The deep voice you had familiarized yourself with for the last couple of hours was again light with playfulness. That didn't do much to ease the different kind of heat that now flushed over your cheeks. Yanking your hands out from where they had wormed their way under his armour as well as peeling your sticky cheek from the back of his breastplate. 

" I-I'm sorry, I hadn't meant to fall asleep." You used the back of one of your hands to wipe at the sweat that was cascading down the back of your neck and your forehead, the other resting higher up. It was about noon from what you could tell from the sun being high in the sky, pressing down on everyone and everything below it." I can't tell if _Helios _is happy or angry." You were glad you wore your simpler chiton without the sleeves, keeping yourself much cooler than you would've been in the summer's heat.

Alexios shrugged." Or _Demeter _is making the most of her time with her daughter." When he said that you couldn't help but find the heat just a bit more bearable." We'll be stopping for a while, Phobos needs to rest," as he spoke he stroked the side of the stallion's neck," and we need to eat." 

You thought about the last time you had eaten, your stomach seeming to wake up as well as you began to feel slight pains in your abdomen, you had skipped dinner corraling Melina and her things together before the soldier arrived to escort her and missed breakfast due to being in your _pater's _study getting things ready for your own departure. Your stomach then dipped for another reason entirely." Food does sound nice." 

The _misthios _guided Phobos to a small creek with some trees around it that thankfully provided some shade. You released him so that he could hop off the saddle and plant his feet on to the ground, nothing but grace in his movements. He extended his hand to you. Being extra careful to keep your robes over your lap as you swung one leg over before taking his hand, preparing yourself to jump when his other hand unexpectedly came up to your waist, taking the rest of your weight as you were lifted then set on the ground in front of the male. And you again became aware of the lack of distance between the two of you, though you only pulled your hand back, staying in place otherwise.

"Thank you." You spoke, neither of you moved an inch further nor closer, simply staring at each other. _When had it become so easy to get lost in someone's gaze? _It was Alexios who finally broke the trance, clearing his throat.

"Excuse me." He then looked over your shoulder, causing you to turn your head to follow his eyes, spotting Phobos still behind you, now grazing without a care, you tilted your head slightly before it hit you.

"Oh, of course," you scrambled out of his way, moving so that you stood near the patch of grass the horse was grazing from," my apologies." The heat in your cheeks spreading throughout you, at least you could blame it on the sun.

Your escort chuckled as he detached the bags from his steed, who seemed to sigh in relief despite not paying his human counter part any mind, setting one on the ground then went around to grab the other with your armour, hauling it next to the other. He pet his animal on the back, smoothing over the short fur." You apologize a lot for a Spartan," he squatted and rifled through his bag," wouldn't have expected that when I first saw you."

His nonchalance about your awkwardness helped to ease it away, knowing he wasn't judging you." I did have a spear aimed at your throat." You joked back as you found a stump a few feet behind you, not the most comfortable seat, but it was wide enough to so that you wouldn't feel squished on it. After clearing any bark that was sticking up and dusting off some cobwebs you sat down.

The male gave you a look of surprise before giving an abrupt laugh clearly not expecting your response." Exactly." He stood when he had his supply set out, a small pot two sticks-one cut down the middle so that the inner part of the trunk wasn't covered by the bark, one was singed in the middle while the other was thinner and only burnt on the end-to start a fire, longer sticks that were bound together made to spitroast or hold the pot over a flame, some utensils, consisting of two bowls and forks, a sizeable package, holding what would be your dinner, most likely some meat from any of the beasts prowling around, and some fruits and vegetables that looks mostly on the ripe side." I'll scout the area," Alexios said as he stood again," keep an eye out until I return," digging in to his satchel, he pulled out a small dagger," here, in case you need it." He held out the handle side toward you, which you accepted." I won't be long and I'll get started on cooking when I get back."

Before he could take his leave you protested." I'll have the food ready for your return." You were already up and picking up the supplies for the small camp.

"Are you sure? Sounds like you don't have faith in my abilities to make something edible." His tone was mock offended and when you looked over at him there was an inevitable smirk.

"Something tells me soldiers don't take too kindly to fighting alongside someone with food poison." You jested, setting up the spit and placing a few stones in a circle underneath to keep the fire from spreading." And I'd rather have it ready by the time you get back so you don't have to wait longer to eat." You had expected the _misthios _to leave but he stayed in the corner of your vision, watching as you filled the circle of rocks with any twigs or short branches nearby you could get your hands on, beging sure they were dry before adding them to the pile. Finishing with the initial set up, you picked up the smaller sticks to start a kindle, suspecting this is what he was lingering around for. You placed the wider branch on the ground, between your knees to keep it steady while holding the other above it diagonally facing away from you. Using the burn marks as a guid you began rubbing the sticks, careful not to exert too much strength to snap the stick, dragging it back and forth, moving faster once you saw a spark, it was a few more moments before embers flickered. You paused for a moment to move closer to the makeshift fire pit then continued, blowing lightly until you heard crackles, putting the stick down and carefully grabbing the lit one by the end you tilted the small flames on to the branches, it caught on the smaller bundle of twigs, spreading on to the larger sticks.

"Looks like I don't have to worry about you setting yourself on fire at least." He grinned down at you as he confirmed your suspicions.

"I thought I was the one with little faith." You returned his smug look, grabbing the pot and walking over to the creek, feeling those golden orbs on you frame the whole time as you bent down to scoop up about half a full pot." I'll eat without you if you aren't back in time." Carrying the pot back you set it aside for the moment.

"Two things you can be certain about is that the ferryman comes for us all, and a Spartan's appetite is endless." Alexios smirked before taking his leave, heading further up the creek, his head turning every now and again to survey the surroundings, arms hanging loosely at his sides, though you were sure in a blink those sculpted foremans could be around some poor bastard's throat, or perhaps he'd use those muscled thighs to channel a powerful kick to their chest. You could already hear the sly remark or taunt on his lips as he relished in his victory. Shaking your head you got back to your task.

_ The heat must really be getting to me. _You used the small blade you borrowed to cut open the package the meat was stored in, from the look of it, it seemed to be deer and quite the large cut of it, still fresh meaning it was a recent hunt. Grabbing the spit, you crouched slightly to hold it between your legs as you used both of your hands to impale the meat on to the stick, pulling until it was about half way down, some blood seeped out from where you gripped it, running down your forearms and dripping on to the grass. With it now prepared you balanced it on the brackets, stepping back a moment to admire your work, nodding as you left one side to cook. Going back over to the creek to wash off the blood then headed back over to where the rest of the food was gathered on the grass, you found two potatoes you could make use of, sitting with your legs laying sideways so your weight was on your hip you began skinning the potatoes. You fumbled a bit as you tried to recall how to do so, concentrating on not peeling too much of the 'meat' off. As you cut off small chunks you let them drop in to the pot of water, using one of the forks to stir it slightly before once again setting it to the side. You turned the meat on to the other side, getting a more even cook, keeping this up until the meat was fully cooked and tenderized, exchanged the hot entrails with the pot on the spit to boil. Using the package as a cutting board you sliced to meat in to bite sized chunks, a stew would make for a fuller meal rather than cooking the entrails itself. Without the use of spices it would be quite flavourless, fortunately the meat was laced with salt to preserve it which would make it slightly tastier. Once they were the size you were satisfied with you dumped it in to the slightly simmering pot. Sitting back you set up the two bowls, placing forks in to both. You sat back and waited for your escort to return, periodically checking your stew in the meantime.

~

It wasn't too long before Alexios rejoined you, walking up without a scratch and holding a small bloodied rabbit, it's black eyes opened in what was surely fear. You held back the urge to gag, which only worsened as the carcass was tossed without a care a few feet from you and the spit roast. Making eye contact with the lifeless animal was a mistake as you whipped the other way, coughing in to your hand.

"Y/N?" Came the _misthios _from somewhere above you, you closed your eyes as tears stung the corners. You felt him, the warmth of his hand on your shoulder as he crouched beside you." What's wrong?"

You answered once your coughing fit was over, wiping the hot tears at your eyes." I'm f-fine," you could hear the rasp in your voice," just didn't expect the rabbit." Looking back over at it you felt able to keep your stomach inside you this time.

Alexios' expression was slightly confused." Is it the blood?" He asked slowly, as if unsure with the question.

"The body." You answered as you sobered up, shaking your head and inhaling deeply." We should eat." He agreed, unfortunately, pulling his hand away standing up to put out the fire that was already barely a simmer. Catching your breath you watched as he carefully poured an even portion in to each bowl, then outstretching one to you, you gave your thanks as you stabbed at the pieces of meat and vegetables. You still had an appetite despite the incident a few moments ago, and you would need to eat before your health really started to falter. Eating a slice of meat, chewing through the tender piece.

You were caught off gaurd at the humming from the male eating across from you, who didn't hide the delight at his meal." This is some of the juiciest deer I've eaten."

The praise only made a small smile spread on your lips." I just made do with what I had."

"I might have to buy some spices to see what you could really do." Alexios really did look tempted as he unabashedly tucked in to his bowl. At hearing a squawk from the tree above, both of you looked up to see a familiar eagle on a low hanging branch, expectant look on his face." Here Ikaros." His owner tossed a chunk of meat from his bowl, tossing it high, the bird leaped from his perch before swooping, effortlessly catching the food in his beak, taking off.

You watched in amazement at the bird's trick, only speaking when the _misthios _focused back on you."It wouldn't be much," you stated truthfully," Brasidas only taught me what I would need to survive, I learned a couple things from my _mater, _she taught me how to use spices to a degree but I've got a lot to learn." After speaking you eat your own food, chewing on the soft potatoe, swallowing most of it before taking another bite of meat.

"Well I am thankful for what you did learn." Reclining, he scooped the rest of the stew in to his mouth with his fork. He used the bracer on his forearm to wipe the excess juice on the side of his mouth." He's taught you a lot?"

The question implored more than just the cooking 'lessons', but it wasn't to pry, he was just curious. Though you found it strange he would be interested in the life of a girl he wouldn't see again in a few days time. You nodded." He would always bring back tales of battle eveytime he visited, bought me my first spear he trained me with. He was the whole reason I wanted to join the army and fight for Sparta."

The _misthios _let your words sink in, he didn't look shocked however, which made sense given that anyone who knew the general knew of his great passion on the battlefield and for his home." How old are you? You seem young for a soldier."

You stumbled over your words as you thought up your next words carefully." I'm in my 20th year, and I'm not....enlisted yet, but the front lines aren't gonna wait for me to get older and Arkadia could use what help it can get."

It was obvious your answer raised more questions in his minds but for now he kept them to himself." You're right about that," he then smirked," you'll be causing quite the unrest when we arrive, Brasidas' niece will do well for morale."

Sighing you only nodded, finishing off the rest of your food in easy silence, hoping he was at least partially right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems Y/N is a bit jumpy and Alexios is suspicious, can't wait to get to fluff and have these two all over each other, already have notes on the smut ^^' Hope you enjoyed the chapter my Malakas!


	5. Part 4 + Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Y/N has some secrets and will have to do some explaining soon

_Apollo _continued to drag the Sun over the dimming sky until the mountains blocked his chariot but not his light as his sister pulled up the moon along with smaller suns of her own, at least that was how Alexios explained his thoughts on the stars. 

"So if they're all suns, does _Apollo _carry them too?" You question, scooting closer to the fire as the winds picked up more, you were grateful the _misthios _had found a better location for shelter after the long hours of riding. It was near the base of a hill, great for blocking the wind and many deers and goats grazed by which allowed for a steady food supply. The tent he had put up was modest but would provide a refuge from the chilly air.

"I don't suppose why not," He shrugged, taking another bite of the goat leg he held while reclining back on the slope of hill. Again he ate enthusiastically, even without at least hint of salt this time, he seemed to appreciate the tenderness of the meat. After swallowing most of his mouthful he continued," the gods are all powerful, if he's the god of the sun, he should be the god of all suns."

You thought that over as you picked at the fatty tissue of your own, admittedly smaller, portion, shifting your weight a bit to sit more comfortably on the large stone." I wonder if the universe beyond _Gaia_ is vast enough for such a thing." Looking up the Sun had completely vanished now, constellations now danced across the skies.

"It's the domain of the gods," your male companion's voice regained your attention, he was halfway through the leg, no intentions of slowing down or looking satisfied as he turned it for his next bite," beyond anything we could comprehend."

The world of the gods being so vast and unfathomable to humans made sense, you had heard of men who had lost their sanity spending their entire lives trying to discover the whereabouts and secrets of Mount Olympus." Careful, I don't think _Artemis _would take kindly to giving her brother credit for the constellations," you teased with a small grin, peeling a strip of meat from the bone and nibbling at it, your hunger earlier had outweighed the bland flavor but now you only ate to avoid stomach aches later, besides you were of no use if you were crippled by hunger pains," or maybe she's glad at least someone is recognizing his work."

"Siblings are complicated." When Alexios didn't return the banter and simply returned to eating after his seemingly uncaring words, you raised an eyebrow. Something in how he so easily brushed off the topic made you raise an eyebrow before furrowing your brow in thought.

Needless to say whispers of mercenaries never mentioned their families if they had any. It was widely assumed that anyone in that line of work was orphaned, from birth or by tragedy, it made enough sense. Being a blade with no name wasn't a safe lifestyle and with how nomadic they lived, families just seemed like an impossibility. Perhaps you were wrong, maybe some used the assumption to keep their loved ones out of harms way. You couldn't help thinking how likely it could be for the _misthios _guarding you, his tone had the slightest edge to it as if he had experience with brothers and/or sisters. His choice to label them as complicated also arose several more questions, along with the obvious ones, if his parents were still alive, or other relatives , maybe the loss of them drove him to this lifestyle.

"You think too loudly." Said thoughts were now halted as the man across from you as he examined the bone in his hand for any stray pieces of meat, finding none he threw it in to the flames. Locking eyes with you, causing you to look down at your own meal-lest you both got ensnared in eachother's gaze again-taking one last sizeable chunk off the bone before deciding you were full enough." Are you done with that?" You nodded, keeping your eyes down even as you handed him the rest of your food, which he eagerly accepted." What's on your mind?" 

You knew surprise was written all over you when you abruptly perked your head up at his question, he was grinning as if he already knew what was plaguing your thoughts. Casting your eyes this time at the fire that was _definitely_ making you feel warmer." Nothing really," came out on reflex as it normally did when questions like that were asked, however with present company you elaborated," I was just wondering...were you...if you had...," looking up at Alexios you saw he was still smirking though he was still waiting for you to finish, you took a breath," do you have any siblings?"

The amusement on his face turned to shock for a moment before shifting back to the latter." Is that all?" His posture remained relaxed as he took the last bits from the bone." I have two," he paused to finish off his seconds, you did the same," they're both _malakas, _but I learned to care for them anyway." 

"So, complicated?" You smiled lightly, repeating his words, though it raised more questions now you didn't want to press. Alexios kept his answer somewhat vague despite his playfulness so he most likely didn't want to explain further. 

"Complicated." He nodded, tossing the second bone in to the fire then dusted off his hands." You should get some sleep, we'll set out in the morning, and reach the camp by the afternoon."

Taking a glance at the tent over your shoulder, you were reminded of it's small size." You're not going to sleep?"

"I'll be keeping watch." It was obvious when he said it out loud, but with how heavy your eyelids began to feel surely sleep pulled at him as well." Your thoughts are getting louder." His smirk was back in place.

Now you seriously had to consider how blessed by the gods he was. _Zeus _and _Ares _definitely had a hand in giving him strength while _Aphrodite _sculpted those muscles, taking her sweet time with his face. You quickly put an end to that line of thinking, just in case." You'll be tired." You stated simply not quite trusting yourself to say more at the moment.

"Not the first sleepless night." He shrugged now leaning forward to brace his elbows on his knees. Guilt gnawed at you, being in Athenian territory was dangerous should a soldier ever blow your cover, your chances of survival wouldn't be so great if Alexios was deprived of rest, your skills needed refinement as it was. Just as you were about to offer taking turns on watch the brunette spoke again." I'll meditate if I get too tired." If you had known him better maybe you wouldn't think that he was trying to comfort you, but you didn't so your imagination was free to jump to conclusions. Him being nonchalant did help keep it in order though.

"Are you certain?" You asked regardless, covering your mouth as you yawned." I can keep watch."

"Stubborn Spartans." Your escort muttered, shaking his head with exaggeration." Stop worrying, Ikaros will keep an eye out, I fed him well enough, he'll stay up too." Said bird was circling around over head, just faintly visible against the night sky.

"Ok, just wake me if you want to sleep." You stood from the stone and walked over to the tent, crouching to get past the entrance. There was a single blanket and pillow, both well worn with stitches running over in different patterns. With how tired you were, you weren't bothered with the hard dirt floor, snuggling under the blanket and getting as comfortable as you could on the pillow as _Hypnos _began lulling you." Good night." You called out, getting the sentiment in return as you drifted off.

~

Morning came too soon, the sun rays piercing through the slit in the tent, laying across your eyelids and heating up the tent making it unbearable to stay in your shelter, though of the sun was out that meant it was time to wake anyway. Sitting up you stretched out your arms above your head, feeling your back crack in several spots as well as your muscles ache. You winced as you crawled out of the tent your sore back also crying out.

"Rough night?" Blinking at the bleary image a few times until your vision was clear, you saw Alexios loading his supplies on to Phobos, he looked at you over his shoulder as he tightened the straps. You must have looked really pitiful to drawn genuine concern from him.

Standing as straight as you could you shook your head which caused pain to blossom on your neck, you grimaced." It wasn't too bad, just not used to sleeping on the floor." After the words left your mouth you realized just how entitled you sounded.

However the brunnetteonly chuckled as he rummaged through his bag." It's an acquired taste, even I haven't taken to it." After a few moments of him digging around he pulled out a small pouch tied at the top with some string, he loosened it as he walked towards you." Turn around." 

You took half a step back, you weren't about to take a chance that this mercenary had gone rogue or was paid a bigger sum to have you killed but Brasidas's seal was on his letter, there was now way your uncle would ally himself with someone traitorous. During your internal conflict you felt around the folds of your tunic for the dagger you were loaned only to be filled with dread as you remembered returning it to him.

Callused fingers rested on your shoulder." It's ointment to relieve pains." Gently he turned you around himself, you stood stock still as you heard him pull something out of the small pouch then jolted as a cool substance was rubbed on to shoulders." Sorry it's cold." He said, anything but sorry as he continued to spread it over your shoulders then up at the base of your neck. You had to admit it was rather soothing and the way Alexios moved his fingers was working wonders as he kneaded the cream in to your sore muscles. All too soon he withdrew his touch." Any better?"

Turning back to face him, you reached one of your hands back to touch the ointment, feeling it's pasty texture." Yes actually, didn't think mercenaries gave their charges massages." You teased.

"I don't, usually, but I can make an exception for certain clients." His smirk almost seemed flirtatious this time, you really couldn't figure out why your brain was adamant on fueling your imagination.

"I'll keep that in mind in case I ever need the mighty Eagle Bearer's services." Your own mouth wasn't making anything better.

"My services aren't cheap, first one is free though." The banter only made his grin widen as he tied up the bag, walking back over to Phobos to tuck it in to it's original spot.

A giggle escaped your lips." What a sound business practice." Oh well, it wasn't as if you weren't alone right? What happened during your travel would stay between you two, nothing would escalate further anyway.

As the male kept making sure your luggage was secured to Phobos. You took down and folded up the cloth of the tent before carefully collapsing the sticks as well, laying them together so they would fit easily in it's bag. Once everything was packed up and Alexios was certain you weren't being trailed and that there was no evidence of your makeshift camp ever existing, he hopped up on to his horse's back, then pulled you up behind him. The ride would only be a few hours now, you'll be at the camp before you know it. Your insides felt as if they were constricting and your blood was pumping already. Now that you were almost where you've wanted to be since you were old enough to hold a spear it still seemed unbelievable.

"Have you fought in the war?" You asked curiously, he was a warrior and mercenaries getting paid to fight for either side wasn't uncommon, they'd take advantage for a purse full of coin.

"I have," Alexios stated bluntly," it provided drachemae for more desperate times."

The answer was satisfying enough, thought you didn't want to know anymore, it was highly likely he'd broken his share of Spartan shields and you didn't want to think about that when you were about to carrying one yourself. The rest of the trip was mostly in silence, with some bits of conversation here and there, mostly your escort sharing a story or two to help time pass by, one of your favorites was about a bounty being on his head, he had tried to hide out in Arkadia when two different mercenaries had tracked him down, needless to say it wasn't an easy feat but he came out on top, obviously. The sun was highover head when the River Camp came in to view, you inhaled deeply as Phobos trotted up to the gates.

"What is your business here?" The guard at the gates held up his spear prepared to use it. You quickly rifled through your bag, struggling a bit with how tight it was tied to the saddle, the soldier's eyes shifting to you, tightening his grip on his spear, finally you wrangled free your letter and presented the seal to him. Almost immediately he moved out of your way." The polemarch is in his tent." 

After passing the guard and getting further in to the camp, Alexios pulled his horse in to the stables before jumping off then helping you." Let's get you to him, then I'll be on my way."

The both of you began walking to the biggest tent at the center of the camp." Where will you go after?" You bit back the forlorn in your tone.

"Somewhere to treat myself with other half of my payment for awhile before I take another job." His answer made your stomach tighten and the air felt too thick to breathe.

"Alexios I-"

"Y/N?" That voice carried a hint of familiarity but was much deeper and heavier than you remembered, there standing at the entrance was a face you hadn't seen in years, and like his voice was familiar yet new. His hair had grown out in to that tell tale braid, his features hardened and somewhat gaunt, and he had clearly grown in to a fine Spartan.

"Stentor?" Your question was echoed by the man beside you, causing the three of you to look at each other in confusion. Stentor blinked, remembering you were surrounded by his men and gestured for you to come in to his tent, Alexios followed you in despite clearly not being invited, if the scowl the polemarch gave him was any indication.

With the flaps of the tent closed and the three of you being alone you all asked the question on all of your minds." You know him?!" You would've laughed of you weren't still in shock.

Alexios was the one to speak again." Y/N, this my little brother."

* * *

**UPDATE: **I unfortunately won't be able to post a new chapter every weekend anymore, I wanna make longer chapters and only having time to write after work isn't working, just making me stressed over having something to post. So from now on every other weekend there will be a new chapter.


End file.
